wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn Manson
Manson formed Marilyn Manson & the Spooky Kids in Florida in 1989 (the name was shortened to Marilyn Manson in 1992). While with The Spooky Kids, he was involved with Jeordie White (also known as Twiggy Ramirez) and Stephen Gregory Bier Jr. (also known as Madonna Wayne Gacy) in two side-projects: Satan on Fire, a faux-Christian metal ensemble where he played bass guitar, and drums in Mrs. Scabtree, a collaborative band formed with White and then girlfriend Jessicka (vocalist with the band Jack Off Jill) as a way to combat contractual agreements that prohibited Marilyn Manson from playing in certain clubs. In the summer of 1993, the band drew the attention of Trent Reznor. Reznor produced their 1994 debut album, Portrait of an American Family and released it on his Nothing Records label. The band began to develop a cult following, which grew larger with the release of Smells Like Children in 1995. That EP yielded the band's first big MTV hit with "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)," a cover of the 1983 Eurythmics hit. Antichrist Superstar (co-produced by Trent Reznor) was an even greater success. In the US alone, three of the band's albums have been awarded platinum certification, three more gold, and the band has had five releases debut in the top ten, including two number-one albums. Manson http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humid_Teenage_Mediocrity_1992-1995first worked as a producer with the band Jack Off Jill. He helped name the band and produce most of the band's early recordings, and also played guitar on the song "My Cat" and had the band open most of his South Florida shows.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marilyn_Manson#cite_note-MTV1-11Manson later wrote the liner notes to the band's album Humid Teenage Mediocrity 1992-1995, a collection of early Jack Off Jill recordings. Manson has appeared as a guest performer on DMX's album Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood and on Godhead's 2000 Years of Human Error album — the only album released on his vanity label Posthuman. In 2011 it was revealed that Manson was to appear on the singer Skylar Grey's album "Invinsible" on the track entitled "Can't Haunt Me".left|thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humid_Teenage_Mediocrity_1992-1995first worked as a producer with the band Jack Off Jill. He helped name the band and produce most of the band's early recordings, and also played guitar on the song "My Cat" and had the band open most of his South Florida shows.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marilyn_Manson#cite_note-MTV1-11Manson later wrote the liner notes to the band's album Humid Teenage Mediocrity 1992-1995, a collection of early Jack Off Jill recordings. Manson has appeared as a guest performer on DMX's album Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood and on Godhead's 2000 Years of Human Error album — the only album released on his vanity label Posthuman. In 2011 it was revealed that Manson was to appear on the singer Skylar Grey's album "Invinsible" on the track entitled "Can't Haunt Me".left|thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humid_Teenage_Mediocrity_1992-1995first worked as a producer with the band Jack Off Jill. He helped name the band and produce most of the band's early recordings, and also played guitar on the song "My Cat" and had the band open most of his South Florida shows.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marilyn_Manson#cite_note-MTV1-11Manson later wrote the liner notes to the band's album Humid Teenage Mediocrity 1992-1995, a collection of early Jack Off Jill recordings. Manson has appeared as a guest performer on DMX's album Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood and on Godhead's 2000 Years of Human Error album — the only album released on his vanity label Posthuman. In 2011 it was revealed that Manson was to appear on the singer Skylar Grey's album "Invinsible" on the track entitled "Can't Haunt Me".left|thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humid_Teenage_Mediocrity_1992-1995first worked as a producer with the band Jack Off Jill. He helped name the band and produce most of the band's early recordings, and also played guitar on the song "My Cat" and had the band open most of his South Florida shows.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marilyn_Manson#cite_note-MTV1-11Manson later wrote the liner notes to the band's album Humid Teenage Mediocrity 1992-1995, a collection of early Jack Off Jill recordings. Manson has appeared as a guest performer on DMX's album Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood and on Godhead's 2000 Years of Human Error album — the only album released on his vanity label Posthuman. In 2011 it was revealed that Manson was to appear on the singer Skylar Grey's album "Invinsible" on the track entitled "Can't Haunt Me". Marilyn Manson (born Brian Hugh Warner; January 5, 1969) is an American musician, artist and former music journalist known for his controversial stage persona and image as the lead singer of the eponymous band Marilyn Manson. His stage name was formed from juxtaposing the names of two 1960s American cultural icons, namely actress Marilyn Monroe and convicted multiple murder mastermind Charles Manson as a critical and, simultaneously, laudatory appraisal of America and its peculiar culture. He has a long legacy of being depicted in the media as a detrimental influence on young people. The seemingly outrageous styles for which he models and the controversy surrounding his lyrics have led to his public appeal. Why He's Just So Frickin' Weird The following conversation with Micheal Moore will clarify your doubts. Marilyn Manson: The two by-products of that whole tragedy were, violence in entertainment, and gun control. And how perfect that that was the two things that we were going to talk about with the upcoming election. And also, then we forgot about Monica Lewinsky and we forgot about, uh, the President was shooting bombs overseas, yet I'm a bad guy because I, well I sing some rock-and-roll songs, and who's a bigger influence, the President or Marilyn Manson? I'd like to think me, but I'm going to go with the President. Michael Moore: Do you know that on the day of the Columbine massacre, the US dropped more bombs on Kosovo than any other day? Marilyn Manson: I do know that, and I think that's really ironic, that nobody said 'well maybe the President had an influence on this violent behavior' Because that's not the way the media wants to take it and spin it, and turn it into fear, because then you're watching television, you're watching the news, you're being pumped full of fear, there's floods, there's AIDS, there's murder, cut to commercial, buy the Acura, buy the Colgate, if you have bad breath they're not going to talk to you, if you have pimples, the girl's not going to fuck you, and it's just this campaign of fear, and consumption, and that's what I think it's all based on, the whole idea of 'keep everyone afraid, and they'll consume.' Anti-Christ Marilyn Manson has been believed to be deeply connected with the Anti-Christ prophecy. Manson used it to his benefit as he stands against everything irrational, including God. Its his way of protest. Marilyn Manson has been pushing the envelope of the right to freedom of expression since his controversial "shock rock" antics began in the early 1990's. His methods are strange and rejected by most of society, as it cannot understand what he is trying to achieve. Many people believe that Marilyn Manson is bizarre, seeing him wearing women's clothing, applying heavy facial makeup, and covering himself with jewelry. His success can be attributed not only to his entertainment abilities, but even more so to the incredible marketing campaign organized to promote himself and his crazy actions. His actions give the media a scapegoat to fall back on and a figure which they can blame all of society's problems. He has amassed a large following throughout the 1990's and even today as the self-proclaimed Anti-Christ Marilyn Manson. His fans understand where he has come from, what he has been through and are familiar with rejection from society. The Marilyn Manson's following is normally associated with the Gothic or "Goth" subculture. At first examination, this seems to be the case as Manson followers and those of the Goth community share remarkable similarities; although true Goths label Manson follows as merely "Spooks" or "Mall Goths", and not real members of the Gothic following. The similarities have been exploited by the media and have linked his music to violent acts against society. Discography *''Portrait of an American Family'' (1994) *''Smells like Children'' (1995) *''Antichrist Superstar'' (1996) *''Mechanical Animals'' (1998) *''Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death)'' (2000) *''The Golden Age of Grotesque'' (2003) *''Eat Me, Drink Me'' (2007) *''The High End of Low'' (2009) *''Born Villain'' (2012) *The Pale Emperor (2015) *Heaven Upside Down (2017) Filmography *''Lost Highway'' (1997) *''Jawbreaker'' (1999) *''The Hire: Beat The Devil'' (2003) *''Party Monster'' (2003) *''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things'' (2004) *''Area 51'' (2005) *''Rise: Blood Hunter'' (2006) *''Phantasmagoria: The Visions of Lewis Carroll'' (unreleased) *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' (2010) *''Splatter Sisters'' (2011) Books *''The Long Hard Road Out of Hell. New York: HarperCollins division ReganBooks, 1998 ISBN 0-06-039258-4. *Holy Wood. New York: HarperCollins division ReganBooks, Unreleased. *Genealogies of Pain. Nuremberg: Verlag für moderne Kunst Nürnberg, 2011 ISBN 3-86-984129-8. *Campaign''. Calabasas: Grassy Slope Incorporated, 2011 ISBN B-00-5J24ZH-S. Category:Religion Category:Atheist Category:Belief Category:Devil Category:Demon Category:God